


Just What I Needed

by Jknight3135



Category: RWBY
Genre: Collaboration, F/F, F/F/F, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 19:44:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2519588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jknight3135/pseuds/Jknight3135
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yang is feeling down after the dance after not having a partner, so she heads off to Junior's bar and unexpectedly gets just what she needed from the Malachite twins. MelaniexYangxMilitia Lemon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just What I Needed

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a Collab Prompt over on the RBWYOC subreddit between me an LovelyBeats, not something I've done before but I figure why not?

 

Just what I needed

Yang sighed sliding her finger around the rim of her half emptied glass, the dance had gone pretty well, minus the intrusion, but she had been so busy preparing for the dance and then running it that she had no time to get herself a date.

"What's got you in the dumps Goldilocks?" Yang lifted her eyes seeing Militia behind the bar looking to her, her sister Melanie next to her.

"Another dead end." Yang downed the rest of her drink. "It's not like it's anything new though. I've been trying to find someone for years."

“I know that feeling.” Militia replied with a sigh.

Melanie looked with a sad smile between the two before getting a slight smile and pulling out a trio of shot glasses.

“Mil.” She nodded to her sister who after a moment understood what she wanted turning to grab a bottle off the shelf.

“One for all of us on the house.” Melaine said as Militia filled the glasses.

This unexpected kindness from these people she had fought only months earlier should have made her feel better, but all she felt was shame and guilt lumping in her throat.

Militia picked up Yang’s glass pouring in something from a bottle that Yang didn't quite catch the label on, before she slid the glass back to her.

"This ones on me, helps me when I'm feeling down." Militia replied leaning on the bar next to Yang.

“Uuh, Thanks” said Yang, uncharacteristically abashed.

She took a sip...

The drink was cool and crisp with a smooth lemon-lime flavor, she felt a little like she had just been slapped, suddenly awake and full of energy.

“Is there alcohol in this?” Yang asked eyeing the glass.

“Nope” Militia replied with a sly smile.

“Something... else then?” Yang asked warily.

“Just a pinch of dust.” Militia smiled with a wink.

The night went on…

Yang was dimly aware that she danced first with Melanie, who danced like water, with smooth, unsmiling grace. Then with Militia, who moved a little more provocatively. Even Yang Xiao Long couldn't help but blush.

The rest of the night flew by in a haze, and the next thing she knew...

She was at the front door to the twin's apartment Militia was hastily unlocking the door as Melanie pressed Yang against the wall kissing her with a passion.

The door swung open and she was ushered inside.

She locked lips now with Militia, who was far more aggressive. She grasped one of Yang's breasts with one hand and slipped the other down her shorts and half-skirt. Militia kissed her neck and Yang was gasping.

Melanie showed them into the bedroom.

Yang's mind was in a haze before, but now it was clear.

And she needed this.

She tossed Militia onto the bed and grabbed Melanie around her waist cupping her petite butt and pushing her back onto the bed, one hand remaining on her ass and one undoing her clothes as she attacked the girls’ lips with her own.

She needed the warmth and the twins had offered it she accepted eagerly.

Melanie passed Yang over to Militia. She was on top of Yang in an instant grindding her hips into Yang's and kissing her neck. Yang seemed to like that.

They tore at each other's clothes while Melanie sauntered over to a cabinet at the far end of the room...

Finally getting out of her clothing and Militia out of hers Yang was free to explore the twin's supple body possessively grabbing her ass and using the other to hold Militia's head against her neck.

A glance over Militia's head and Yang saw Melanie tying something around her waist.

Their clothes were in tatters. Militia had a hand between Yang's naked thighs. Yang was moaning and arching her back, her voluptuous breasts beaded with sweat.

And then Melanie strolled over to the bed, with one more appendage than she had before.

Yang looked over...

And blushed to the roots of her hair.

Yang bit her lip  _That's big_  she grabbed Militia pulling her up and sucking one of the her soft nipples into her mouth eliciting a moan from Militia.

Melanie climbed onto the bed and pushed Yang's legs apart, without protest.

Militia slid up until she was on top of Yang's face. She ran her fingers through that gorgeous tangle of blonde chaos as Yang set to work. Militia shuddered as Yang's tongue danced across Militia's lips.

Meanwhile, Melanie teased Yang's clit with her strap-on and slipped two fingers inside her wet pussy. Eliciting a muffled moan from the opposite end of the bed.

Yang tasted Militia wrapping her arms around her hips to bring her down and reach her tongue deeper as she teased it over Militia's sensitive bud.

Yang bucked her hips as Melanie primed her for what was to come making sure she was good and wet before pressing the head of her large strap-on into Yang's steaming core.

Yang shuddered and gasped as Melanie pushed deep inside her. She arched her back to meet it thrust for thrust. And thanks to Militia's work earlier, she didn't last long…

Yang shuddered and jerked screaming into Militia's sodden folds as she came hard coating the strap-on with her juices as Melanie rode her to the very tip of her orgasmic high.

Militia had reached her climax too and melted into Yang's body. They lay there together now, the mattress a mess. Melanie detached her dripping toy and tossed it aside, still dissatisfied.

Top of Form

Yang grabbed the toy as Melanie removed it. "Nu uh You're not getting off that easy." Yang growled lustfully as she pulled the messy toy on herself and pinned Melanie to the bed beneath her.

"Wh - wait!"

Despite her feeble protests, Yang was towering over her in no time, armed with the sodden strap-on, a sly grin stretched across her countenance. Militia supported Melanie in a semi-sitting position from behind while Yang got situated. She teased her with the tip before she started to push...

Yang used her powerful physique to slam the toy into Melanie making the twin scream in pleasure as Yang took up a frantic pace. Melanie wrapped her legs around Yang's waist pulling her into her as she moaned loudly all of her premonitions thrown to the wind as Yang assaulted her, leaning down Yang gave her a few good hickies before grunting in her ear.

"Scream my name."

"Uuuh" was all she could manage

Yang railed her harder. Her aura flared and she  _burned_

" **Say it!** "

She screamed full in her face this time, her eyes wild and red like fire.

Melanie snapped up her back arching as fire burned through her veins, she gushed onto the toy as Yang threw her over the edge shattering her in mind numbing release, only one thing stayed in her blanked out mind.

**"YAAAAAAAAAANG!"**

She collapsed into Militia's arms. Yang pulled out, wiped some of Melanie's juices off of the toy with two fingers and tasted her sweetness.

Satisfied, she removed the toy, flung it aside and flopped down into bed with the malachite twins.

This was exactly what she needed.


End file.
